nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Imposanto
100px Imposanto Lage Imposanto liegt im tropischen Süden der NSC-Welt. Hauptstadt Die Hauptstadt heißt Impopo. Markus Lerf 23.7.1967 POPOKÖNIG NSC Beiträge NSC-- Interpret --- Titel --- 6 -- BZN -- Mon amour -- 7 -- Dalida -- Medley -- 8 -- Emma Shapplin -- Cuor senza sangue-- 9 -- Viagra -- Tzvetok I nozh -- 10 -- Mafikizolo -- Kwela -- 11 -- Colonia -- mirno more -- 12 -- Mahalia Jackson-- Trouble of the world -- 13---- Zarah leander--- nur nicht aus Liebe weinen--- 14 -- Antique---Kenuria Agapi 15--- Mozaro&Astrid Kuby--- Jede Zelle meines Körpers 16-- Afric Simone------Hafanana ASPIRANTEN / Warteschleife Mary Roos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0c46xIMORk Frederic Francoi---Chicago http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVprDqCJuFg&feature=related Laurie London -- he is got the hole world-- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xscZeFD2m_o Debut de soiree-----nuit de folie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuDDC6i84fo Didier Babelivien--Elsa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ike0yGoeBTk&feature=related Les Poppys------ Non Non rien na Change http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ne-6tYPkLs Mafikizolo-------Majika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV9X3656G4g Gilbert O sullivan---- Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFWTIvEvZ-k Regina------ Day by Day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_FVUpBOORI&feature=related Adriano Celentano-----Ragazzo della via Gluck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AXNRi4dtJY Helmut Frey-Ein leben lang http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6Iyl1k0EWw Geschützte Titel...für IMPOSANTO 'Fetter Text Änderungen und Reihenfolge..können sich ändern..alles unter vorbehalt:-)))))) NSC Punktegeber NSC-Ableger NSC-Ableger Punktegeber VIP Personen ' Gleitgelica' -Reporterin in der Zeitung WILD -verstorben im Arsch eines Rhinozerosthumb|244px Gleitgelica gehörte zu den wenigen die den GOLDENEN EINLAUF(siehe Orden..rechts unten) bekommen haben. Dieser Orden wird verliehen an Menschen die sich UM und AM und IMPOPO sich hervorheben..von den anderen ÄRSCHEN. Hier nun ganz offiziell: Der goldene Einlauf..geht im Jahr 2008 an: Robert Forster.(Morillon)..und Bernhard Kilb (Alankomatia). Begründung: Immer zur Stelle als Retter in der NOT. thumb|120px Menschen in Imposanto In Imposanto...leben 90% Männer!!!!!!!!!! Die männliche Bevölkerung..lebt in Haüser...die weibliche auf Boten..am Hafen! Ab und zu verkehrt man auch untereinander!!!!!!! Offizieller IMPOPO Club http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=U4HpPa8F6Zk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZkhIYYu7GI IMPOLA IMPOLA Impola...heisst auch Frohe Weihnachten..an ALLE Impola..steht für vieles...hier bedeutet es guten Tag,Hallo,Liebe Grüsse,Ich mag dich...usw...wie ihr feststellt..man lebt leicht und beschwingt..in IMPOSANTO :-) In diesem Sinne ein herzliches IMPOLA..an alle NSC Länder. NSC 9 Rückblende zum NSC 9 Gleitgelica….deckt auf!!!!!!!!!! What have they done? schrie Perrelli,als ich Sie beim: Bella Canzone in der Disko Partizani traf!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!! Wir sind an deiner Seite versuchten Chisu, Björk,Suzanne und Pauline sie zu beruhigen. Was war passiert:I don t know????????…obwohl es jeder sehen konnte, besonders natürlich auch ihre Erzfeindin Carola….die sich köstlich amüsierte… Wie Gleitgelica erfuhr, die 7 seconds OP, hatte ihr Leben verändert. An der Seite von Jantje ,hatte Sie wohl in Beirut im Krankenhaus MGMT….sich operieren lassen. Lift me …hatte sie der Ärztin Tamara gesagt..aber nach der OP stand die Perrelli wohl vor einer EVOLUTION….!!!!!!!!!! Dreams are my reality so sollte es werden, doch ihre Hilferufe über den Oceano an Natalia..halfen nichts. We are allone..sagte sie zu Jantje…'''der wohl nur nickte. Die Einnahme von '''ViaGra, die ihr die Hexe IDINA gab ,nutzten ebenso wenig wie die Einnahme von Opium die Sie von ihren Freunden Mor ve Otesi bekam. Sie sagte ..selbst meine Lieblingssportart: Kung FU Fighting..konnte Sie nicht mehr ablenken. Und dann auch noch dieser Martin…..Fix me( Ficks mi)..hatte er wohl falsch verstanden…und legte sie im Ort Eretz flach.. Na Sachen gibt es: "erwiderte Gleitgelica nur" Eth (Eß) nix hatte Heather eine weitere Freundin ihr geraten, nun das Ergebnis kennen wir…lol Nun THE Greatest Perrelli...was wird nun aus Ihr..fragte Gleitgelica weiter? Sie werde abreisen!!!!! You raise up(lolo) erwiderte Gleitgelica..in ihrem perfekten Englisch. Wohin? Perrelli sagte nur..jetzt kann nur noch eine Helfen: MEGA Mindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gute Idee sagte ich ich nur...wir wünschen dir viel Glück Eure Gleitgelica.....leider viel zu früh verstorben.(Immer noch im Arsch) NSC 11 Imposanto Colonia Nach dem Voting der NSC Länder wird das Ergebnis mit dem Ergebnis..aus Imposanto(2.te Zahl in der Summe) zusammen gezählt,erst dann steht der Siegertitel fest!!!!!!!!! Besonderen Dank nochmal an Bernhard..für die Tabelle..und auch an Robert..die sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten haben...Danke..ihr seit würdige..Ordensträger des GOLDENEN EINLAUFS... Info Imposanto....schämt sich..... Warum???????? Nun..ich weiss...es sind viele Helfer vorort..im Falle eines NSC Sieges.... aber.. und das ist die bittere Wahrheit...ich kann mit Infos...oder beschriebenen Anleitungen Nichts..aber auch rein gar nichts anfangen......somit..ist eine Austragung..in der Haupstadt Impopo..nicht möglich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wenn wir jemals in den Genuss kommen sollten zu gewinnen...benötige ich Hilfe rechts an meiner Seite:-)))))))))))und das kann ich von niemanden verlangen. Ich weiss bis dato nicht wie man eine Tabelle erstellt.....die Tabelle wurde korpiert habe Tage gebraucht..aber neu erstellen????????????? Ich bitte vorab um Verständnis..und hoffe niemand ist uns böse...wenn wir im Falle eines Sieges.'.LEIDER...'es dann weiter geben werden. Es geht hier nicht um die damit verbundenene Arbeit...NEIN.. Mir fehlen halt die Kenntnisse..und das Verständnis..für solche Dinge..aber ansonsten funktioniert alles bei mir:-)))))))))))))) Ich danke...euch allen IMPOLA.